Re:Dark
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A endless nightmares that purge him for years, overprotective family who try to stop him from reaching his dream and many questions when he awoke something...The Darkness. With the power of Darkness in many forms, he will discover the truth and answers to those bizarre memories...But he will face unlikely adversaries down the path while recovering what was lost to him.


**I present you one of the latest story, Re:Dark! A Naruto x X-over fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **This story will have many crossovers and take place in Naruto-verse…But it will get pretty confusing, you'll find out after reading this chapter.**

 **Alive parents, siblings!**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening?**

* * *

 _He choke on his blood, his body convulse in agony as his eyes fight to stay open to stare at a group. Their faces were blurry, even their distinctive features appear to be concealed by some unknown nature. "W-W-Why?" He coughed out, "A-A-After everything I did…For our village…When I defeated […] to save...E-Everything…"_

" _Don't you get it?" One figure speak, the voice appear to be filter under some kind of static. "We never thought you as one of ours. We pretend to accept you and everyone play along with it so you can be more useful until the prophecy come to pass."_

" _That's right." Another voice spoke, "You have no idea how sick it makes us feel when we have to be kind and treat you well. But now…" A twisted smirk appeared on its face, "You longer have no use, demon, so we can put you down like a filthy monster. Be grateful that we spared you up to now." A blade stuck into his throat, causing it to be flood with his blood. "Farewell, demon. You're no…"_

 _A burst of white flash went by._

* * *

 _His eyes fixture upon to his hands, the said hands were bloody and seem to be coated with something dark. Slowly, he looks up to something unseen before a voice cry out behind him. "NO, DON'T!" He looked over his shoulder to see a person with blurry face running toward him with several blurred-face groups as tears rolling down its face and his bloody lip curved upward._

" _I love you…" He said before a flick of sliver blade swing horitorizally and the last thing he hears was the horrific cries as his head lobbed off._

 _A burst of white flash went off once again._

* * *

 _He lean against giant doors as few pounds can be heard on the other side and he stare at something in the distance, surrounding by countless yellow eyes. "OPEN THE DOOR!" A statically voice cried out, "WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO IS SUICIDE! THERE IS ANOTHER WAY THAN THAT! OPEN IT!"_

" _Sorry, […]." He glance over his shoulder at the pounding door with a calm smile, "But that is the only way we have right now…And that is my redemption."_

" _DAMMIT, WHAT ABOUT […]!" Another voice roared, "[…]! […]! WHAT ABOUT THEM?!"_

" _Mmm, that is for them." He push himself off the door then place his tattered hand on the surface, "Take good care of them, will you?" He turn back to the sight then slowly hobble toward it as the sea of yellow eyes swarm around him with noises._

" _NO! NO! NOO! THAT ISN'T HOW IT'S GOING TO END!" The third voice screamed out as his step halted for a moment before he kept going, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO ON THE GREATEST ADVENTURE TOGETHER! W-WHAT ABOUT OUR HAPPY ENDING?! THE ONE THAT YOU ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT!"_

" _Not everyone get a happy ending." He said with a smile before he bring two mysterious objects up, ignoring the burning agony in his right hand, as everything rumble violently. "COME, […]! I SHALL RESTORE THE BALANCE TO […]!" He thrust the objects into the ground with a thundering smash and everything explodes, his body disintegrates upward in pure agony with an savage roar._

 _Another burst of white flash went off._

* * *

 _He look at a familiar scenery in front of him, surrounding by large crowd and he was locked in a stock, which forced him to kneel on the platform. "Today we will execute this monster for all crimes and sins it have committed!" A person with blurry face spoke out to the cheering audience before its face look down to him with a hateful scowl, "I, […], will be the one that take its life for what it did to […]. Do you have any last words, demon?"_

" _I truly pity you for not seeing what you really are…" He said calmly as if he have resigned to his fate and without any warning, a weapon sank into the back of his head._

 _More burst of white flash went off._

* * *

 _A red arm blast through his chest from behind and he let an sharp hiss out before he hear a voice growl behind him. "They should be mine, not yours! If you haven't come along, […] will…"_

" _NO, […]!" A scream cut the voicer off and he see several people with blurry faces as soon as they suddenly show up in a chamber room._

" _W-W-Why are you all doing here?!" The voice panicked, "T-T-That is not what it look like! He was going crazy so I have…"_

" _Don't you lie, […]! We saw everything, you bastard!" One of the figures screamed back and before anyone know it, he grab the bloody arm then twist it violently with enough force to tear it out, even tore it off from the owner to their horrors._

" _MY ARM!" The voicer screamed as he turn around and jam the broken bone into the voicer's blurry face, where its eyes should be, killing the voicer immediately. His view start to fade away as he hear some running footsteps getting closer to him, screaming something to him but it was so far away._

 _White flash went off._

* * *

 _Sword went through his head._

 _White flash._

* * *

 _Burnt at stake._

 _White flash._

* * *

 _He look at the group with dark smirk before collapse to his injuries and someone weep._

 _White flash._

* * *

 _Hail of bullets mows him down._

 _White flash._

* * *

 _They tore at his flesh in a gorest fashion._

 _White flash._

* * *

 _A youngish face suddenly appears with pure madness in its pitch-white eyes and twisted half-smile-half-scowl._

" _YoU'rE sUpPoSeD tO Be MiNe! NoT hErS!"_

* * *

"Wah!" He sit up with a bolt, panting heavy with sweats as he glance around at a bedroom before he place hand on his forehead to calm himself down. "Dammit, I fall asleep…" He turn to look at the closet mirror, staring at himself. A twelve years old boy, he have a short blond spiky hair, dull blue eyes surrounding by deep black rings as if he haven't get enough sleep, whisker marks and he wear a plain white t-shirt and orange boxer. "Why do I always have these nightmares?" He muttered to himself, everything feel so real and the pain…He can feel everything for no reason and he hate that. The young teenager check the alarm clock to see it was almost 6:30 and he push himself out of the bed then scoop some clothes off the chair, exiting his room before something nearly bowl him down as it rush by him.

"Sorry, Naruto, bathroom's mine first!" The boy turns to see a young redhead with short shoulder-length hair run into the bathroom with a slam.

"Mito, don't use up all hot water!" A second redhead ran out of a room with a holler, she has a long hair that reach to her midback. "Do you hear me, Mito?!"

"Sorry, Nami, you snooze, you lose!" Mito's voice hollered back cheekily.

"ARGH, OPEN IT UP!" Nami jolted the doorknob with a shout, "OPEN IT UP, DAMMIT!"

"Mmm…" A young blond girl, roughly around ten, step out of another room at slow pace as she rub her eyes sleepily, "Why is Nami-nee-chan yelling?"

"Because Mito's in shower, Narumi." Naruto said quietly.

"Oh…" Narumi yawned before her eyes snap wide, "Ah! No, Mito! Don't use up all hot water! Today is the genin exam! STOP SHOWERING AND LET US GO FIRST!"

'Ah, right.' The blonde boy quietly shuffles off to downstairs, 'It's today…' He steps into the kitchen before he looks at his parents and a older fiery-haired teenager girl. "Morning, mom, dad, Umiko-Onee-chan."

"Morning, son." Minato sipped his coffee.

"Morning, Naru-chan." Kushina looked her shoulders with a smile, "Would you like some eggs?"

"Hai, sunny-up, please." Naruto take his seat next to his older sister and Umiko push her empty plate away, standing up.

"I'll be going, mom, dad." Umiko said before she leaves the kitchen without saying a word to her brother, neither even look at him. The blonde boy looks at her back then back to the table sadly, he remembers how they used to be close…

* * *

" _Umi-Onee-chan!" Naruto, a five year old boy, run up to Umiko's legs before he stretch his arms up, "Up, up!"_

" _Okay, my adorable little brother." Umiko picked her little brother up with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her neck, "Woof, you're getting heavy. Guess it's because you ate a lot of cake yesterday with your triple sisters." She poked his tummy, causing him to giggle._

" _Umi-Onee-chan, can you show me some cool jutsu?!" Naruto said excitingly, "Oh, and some pranks!"_

" _Sure, little brother." Umiko pecked his forehead with a smirk._

* * *

Then one day, she suddenly ignores him and act like he don't even exist without any reason and that hurt him.

"Mom, gimme some bacons!" Mito skipped in happily, following by her grumpy triplet sister and baby sister.

"Okaa-chan, she used up the hot water!" Nami pointed at Mito angrily, "Now there is nothing but cold water!"

"Yeah!" Narumi whined, "It's freezing cold!"

"Suck it up, you two." Mito stick her tongue out at them, "You should thank me for that because it'll wake you two right up." Both girls gave her stinky eyes before their mother speak up.

"Girls, don't you start." Kushina brandish her spatula with a wave, "Mito, you should have leave some hot waters for them."

"Not my fault that they slept in." The short-haired redhead crossed her arms with a huff and someone was about to make a retort but their father speak.

"So you guys exciting for the big day?" Minato smiled.

"Yup!" Narumi nodded furiously, "I'm gonna graduate early then become badass kunoichi like mommy! I finally get kongo fusa down!"

"We're gonna ace it with kage bunshin!" Mito grinned widely as Nami nodded, they both cannot able to use regular bunshin because of their jinchuriki status and Uzumaki's famous massive reserves.

"Yeah, I have a good feeling about today." Naruto's lip twitched upward.

"Onii-chan, don't feel bad if you don't pass." The little blonde girl turned to her older brother with an innocent grin, "I'll protect you!"

"…Thank." He muttered with a tiny flinch.

"Here you guys go." Kushina placed their breakfast on table, "Eat up." Her children thank her before they start to eat their eggs and bacons at different paces and the older redhead turn to her only son with some concern and worries as the children leave right after finished their breakfast in few minutes.

"Worrying about Naruto?" Minato asked his wife.

"Hai." The redhead muttered, "I don't want him to become a shinobi…If he wasn't born as a Uzumaki, he will never be able to produce chakra because of this rare defect…He barely have enough chakra to use D-rank jutsus…"

"I know…" He sighed sadly, their son have an extremely rare birth defect that would have rob him a chance of using chakra if he was anyone but a Uzumaki. A certain green-wearing genin have a similar defect but he's able to enchant his body to increase strength and open gates. Naruto can't do that because of his very low output. "Sometime I wonder what would happen if I put one half of Kyuubi's chakra inside him instead of his sisters…What if…"

"Minato, no 'what-if' questions." Kushina placed her hand on his shoulder, "Right now, we have to figure out what to do if he pass or not…Hopefully, it's the latter." Minato say nothing but squeeze her hand gently.

* * *

"Congratulations, Naruto, you passed." Iruka handed a hitai-ate to the blonde boy as he dropped his three illusion clones and the young boy take it gently as if he can't believe he just passed the exam…Barely. It was pure luck that Naruto manage to draw up enough chakra to create three bunshins.

"T-Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled at him before he walks out into his classroom as the teacher call Nami in.

"Hey, how do you do?" Mito asked him as soon as he comes in.

"I passed." He showed her his hitai-ate with a smile.

"…Oh, that's great." She said with a short pause, smiling back but it does not meet her eyes.

"Hai, I'm going to tell Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino the good news." Naruto said gently with smile before he walks to the back to join his friends.

"Mito, what's wrong." Nami walked up to her with her own hitai-ate.

"Naru-nii passed the test." Mito turned to her with a whisper as her sister's eyes widened slightly, "H-He's not supposed to pass it! That'll put him in danger! He…He can't be…"

"Mito, calm down." The long-haired redhead placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "I know how you're feeling but don't make any scene here."

"But…"

"Mito, we will tell our parent about that." Nami whispered, "They'll know what to do, don't worry."

"…If you say so…" Mito muttered before she hears her teacher call for her and she enters the room for her test as Nami glance over her shoulder to her brother.

'You should have chosen a different career instead of that.' Nami thought with a mental frown, 'It's too risky and danger for you to go out there with this defect of yours…'

* * *

"Congrats, you all!" Kushina grinned widely at her children as they have ramen at Ichiraku's stand, "You four passed it with flying color, I'm proud of you all, even you, Narumi! Graduating at ten? That's my genius baby!"

"Thank, mommy!" Narumi puff her chest up with pride, enjoying her mother's praise.

"…Hey, mom." Naruto stir his bowl.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" The older smiling redhead turns to her son.

"Since I'm genin now, will you and dad include me into training with everyone?" Naruto asked with some hope.

"Oh." Kushina hesitated for a moment, "Um…You have to wait until tomorrow and ask your jonin about that."

"Why?" He asked her confusedly.

"Because your jonin sensei will be in charge and have to oversee his or her students' training." She said, "Meaning anyone else, but your sensei, can't teach you until they have his or her approval."

"Oh." Naruto looked down to his bowl, "Then I guess I'll ask my new sensei tomorrow."

'That's if you pass the true exam.' Kushina thought to herself before she clap her hands together with a wide grin, "So who want fifty one?"

"Me!" All her daughters raised their bowls up with her son as he ask for another one quietly.

"H-H-Have mercy, Kushina!" Teuchi sobbed over his shoulders, he's getting cramps in his arms and he can't make fifty more bowls each!

* * *

The next day, Naruto was listening to Iruka's team assigning announcement and so far he has covered six teams. "Team seven are…" Iruka called out, "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…"

"Yipee, true love conquers all!" Sakura cheered, earn a small eye twitch from Sasuke. He can't get a damn break with his fangirls.

"Sit down, Sakura." Iruka sighed to himself as the blushing pinkette sit down, "And Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

'Isn't that the quiet guy who always sits with lazy bum, fatty and bug boy?' Sakura glanced over her shoulder to the said boy.

'Tsk, another weakling.' Sasuke clicked his tongue quietly, 'They better not hold me back.'

"Team eight…" Iruka continued on, assigning Kiba, Hinata and Shino together and setting Ino-Shika-Cho team to some disappointments.

"NO!" Ino screamed out, "NOT WITH LAZY BUM AND FA…"

"Hm?" Choji's right eye open widen to give her a deadly look.

"Eh, CHUBBY BOY!" The blonde girl was glad to catch herself before she can trigger the fatso.

'Troublesome…" Shikamaru drawled, "That's gonna be a drag."

'I-I-I'm not on team with N-N-Naruto?' Hinata sighed mentally.

'Tsk, I'm not on team with Nami?' Kiba looked over to his crush with a clicking tongue and Nami feel some disgusting shiver running down her spine, causing her to frown slightly.

"Team eleven…" Iruka read the last team, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito, Uzumaki-Namikaze Nami, Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi. Your sensei is Uzumaki Kushina."

"Yipee!" Narumi cheered as several genin looked surprised by this team's assignation, "We're gonna leave everyone in dust!"

"Now for the title of class's top students." Iruka cleared his throat, "The rookie shinobi of the year is…Uchiha Sasuke." The said boy grunted, "And the rookie kunoichi of the year is… Uzumaki-Namikaze Nami." The said girl nod her head politely, "Now I want to say something before I leave…" He gave them the speech but most genins don't listen to him, much to his annoyance as he leave the room to themselves.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Kiba hopped on top of the table to glare down at Sasuke as the brooding genin glared back, "Don't you think this title mean a thing, the alpha here is me and don't you for…" A student behind him stretch his arm back to get some cricks out and his elbow bump into Kiba's back, pushing him forward.

"Oh, sor…" The random student turn around to apologizing before froze at the sight along with everyone, Kiba and Sasuke was kissing on lips before the Inuzuka heir push himself off him with a wail.

"GROSS!" Kiba clawed his tongue out with some spits.

"KIBA!" The fangirls suddenly mobbed him but not in the way he like, beating him up to pulp.

'Poor guy.' Naruto winced at the sight before he turn to his new teammate and his eyebrow raise slightly when he saw Sasuke stare at Kiba with hand on his lip, a small faint blush can been seen behind his hand.

"…First kiss…Can fix…" Sasuke whispered lowly.

"Team eight?" Kurenai entered before she raise her eyebrow at injured twitching Inuzuka as Akamaru pat his master's head with a whine, "…I'm not going to ask. Team eight, pick him up and meet me at Training Field Eight." She vanished and Shino walk over to drag his downed teammate out, following by Hinata and Akamaru.

Asuma walk in then peek outside with odd look before back to the class, "Okay, not going to ask about that…Team ten, with me." He beckoned Ino's team to follow him out and one by one, the jonin come and get their teams.

"Team eleven!" Kushina walked in with a wide grin, dragging Kakashi in by his collar. "Let's go to Training Field Eleven. Team seven, that's your sensei here." She collected her daughters-slash-students, "Bye, Naru-chan! See you after that!" Her son bid them farewell as they leave and the team seven turn to their sensei, standing up with few brushes.

"Team seven…" Kakashi looked over his new students uninterestingly, "I fucking hate you."

"I'll let mom and dad know." Naruto said quietly.

"I mean I fucking love you." The masked jonin sweated heavily, "Meet me at field seven." He vanished in a smoke and the genin trade looks before they head out to their destination.

* * *

"Okay, my adorable genins…" Kakashi winded a timer up as he lean against a wooden post in front of his students, "Tell me about yourself…Name, like, dislike, hobbies and dream."

"Why don't you go first?" Sakura asked him.

"Alright then…" Kakashi shrugged, "My name's Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I have a lot of hobbies and my dream is…None of your damn business."

'That's our sensei?' Three genin can't help but to sweatdrop at him.

"Pinkie, you go." The masked man pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." The pinkette glared at her sensei with a twitching eyebrow, "I like…" She glanced at Sasuke before she squeal, "My hobby is…" Again, another glance to Sasuke and squeal. "My dream is…" A loud squeal can be heard.

"A-And your dislike?" Kakashi cleaned his ear out with pinky finger.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura crossed her arms with a huff.

"Okay…" The masked man pointed to Sasuke, "You next, emo-punk."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke crossed his hands in front of his face, "I have a lot of dislikes and little to like, I have no hobby. I don't have a dream but an ambition…To kill a certain man."

"Good for you." Kakashi looked at the last loyal Uchiha before to the last student, "You, raccoon boy."

"Um, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Naruto spoke softly, "I like my family, ramen, jokes and small pranks…I dislike waiting for three minutes with ramen cup, sleeping and few things…" Both teammates and jonin raised their eyebrow at sleeping part, "My hobbies are gardening, reading and few other things…My dream is to become jonin and to make my family proud of me."

"I see." Kakashi nodded uninterestingly before he set the timer down then clap his hands together, "Alright, it's time to start the true test to see if you three have potential to become genin or not."

"Wait, what?" Sakura blinked rapidly, "True test, what do you mean by that?"

"Ah, right…" The masked jonin scratched his hair, "You see, the genin exam you just took is just to weed out whoever have a chance to become genin and these who don't have one. This exam I'm giving you is to test your potential and if you can survive out in the real world as shinobi. Oh, you know…The true exam is very difficult with failure rate over fifty! Only handful of students can become genin while the rest go back to academy for another year."

"W-What?!" Both Sakura and Naruto cried out as Sasuke twitched slightly before Naruto look down with closed mouth, 'So that's why mom told me to wait…She know about this exam.'

"I set that to go off at noon." Kakashi pat the timer before he pull two bells out, "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon…Get no lunch. I'll tied you up to this post over there…" He pointed at the three wooden poles, "You only have to get one bell so that mean two of you won't be tied…And one who don't get one will go back to academy. We will begin the test and I want you three to come at me with intention to kill." The genin gulped nervously, "Ready? Start!" The genin took off to hide in the woods as Kakashi look around, 'Not bad…But I wonder if they will figure it out or not.'

* * *

'Nope, I guess not.' Kakashi stared at his genins with crossed arms after he gave them the teamwork speech, Sakura was tied to a post because she barely makes any effort. 'Maybe I'll give them one last chance…' "I'll give you one more chance…" The genins looked up at him with hope, "But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch…But don't give any to Sakura."

"WHAT?!" The pinkette gasped.

"It's punishment for not getting yourself out of genjutsu." He said with hardened eye, "If anyone gave her some, I'll fail them immediately. I am the rules here, get it?" With that said, he vanished and the genin looked at each other before the boys start to eat their lunch. A moment later, Sakura's stomach roar loudly to her chagrin and both boys traded glance.

"Um, Haruno, I'll give you some." Naruto offered some foods up to her.

"N-No, you can't." Sakura shook her head, "Sensei just said…"

"Don't worry, I don't sense him around." Sasuke suddenly speak up as he scanned the surrounding for any signs of the masked jonin, "After lunch, we can work together and get the bells."

"He's right." The blonde boy nodded, "You need some energy before we face him." The brooding genin grunted in agreement and the pinkette glance between them before her head bow.

"A-A-Alright, if you both say so…" Sakura lift her head up.

"Here you go…" Naruto bring a piece of food up to her mouth with chopstick.

"Thank…" Sakura took a bite from it, 'Wish it was Sasuke that feeding me…'

"YOU…" Suddenly, Kakashi poof in with pure fury in his eye as the genin jumped up with widened eyes and they were about to say something. "Pass!"

"…Huh?" The pinkette blinked rapidly with her teammates, their brains barely register it. "Wait, what? Why?"

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath." Kakashi gave them a eyesmile, "Those who break the rules and codes of shinobi world are called trash…Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

'Those who abandoned their comrades are lower than trash…' Naruto thought.

* * *

 _A black claw grab the arm of falling figure with blurry face before it throw the figure back over to its safety. "You, but why…?" The figure gasped._

" _ **BeCaUsE yOu ArE mY pArTnEr…"**_ _He spoke,_ _ **"AbAnDoN yOu MaKe Me No BeTtEr ThAn ScUm."**_

* * *

Naruto wince at a strange jolt in his head before Kakashi thrust his thumb-up at them, "That ends the training here! You all pass! The team seven will officially start tomorrow for your first mission!"

"Yatte!" Sakura cheered as Naruto untied her and Sasuke just grunted with a smug smirk.

"Meet me at the bridge near here at six clock tomorrow morning." Kakashi waved goodbye at them before he shunshin out.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out and cele…" Sakura immediately spun around to Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke walked away with a grunt and the groaning pinkette slumped.

"Um, bye, see you tomorrow." Naruto scratched his head unsurely before he walk away in different direction, trying to figure out what was this strange feeling.

"Bye." Sakura called back out of politeness before she sighs again at her rejection, "Snap out of it, there's still tomorrow and he'll say yes someday!"

* * *

Naruto walk down the street and his home come into his sight before his eyes lit up, that's right, he is now official genin! He will tell his parents the good new and may bring him in the training with his sisters like he always want since they start to train his sisters. Naruto jog up to the door as couple memories come to his mind.

* * *

" _Mom, dad." Both parents turn from his triplet sisters to six year old Naruto as he looked up to them, "What about me? Aren't you going to train me too like them?" Both parents look at each other for a moment before one start to speak._

" _Because you're too young." Minato bend down to ruffle his son's hair up, "And this training is to help your sisters control the yang and yin chakra of Kyuubi. It's really dangerous if we let them be and we don't want them to hurt anyone else, don't we?"_

" _Oh…" Naruto looked down, "I understand…"_

" _Hey, don't look down." Kushina smiled down, "That is just a little training and nothing else. It's not like we're teaching them to throw kunai or any ninjutsu. You can wait a little longer, won't you? After all, you're a good boy."_

"… _Hai." He looked up to them with a smile, "I'll wait a little longer."_

* * *

" _You're going to train Narumi?" Naruto, ten years old, asked his mother as the family has dinner together, "Why?"_

" _Because she just unlocked_ _kongo fusa." Kushina smiled at him, "It's very rare for one to awake this part of our bloodline and I'm the only one who has that. It'll make sense for me to start training her."_

" _Ah, I see." The blonde boy nodded in understanding, he can't hold it against her for that because he doesn't have kongo fusa and she look so exciting to train someone with the chakra chains. "Um…Say, about the bloodline…Can I learn some fuinjutsu from you?"_

" _Oh, I'm not sure." The older redhead glanced over to her husband then back to him, "You are going to be very busy with academy sooner and I have my hands filled with the girls."_

" _But what about using kage bunshin?" Naruto asked her._

" _Ah…" Kushina paused for a moment before her husband speaks up._

" _That would be bad idea because it'll drain her chakra faster and she need it all to help Mito and Nami with their Kyuubi chakra." Minato said._

" _Yeah, what he said." She nodded._

" _Oh…Okay…" The little boy sighed and the parent looks at each other again._

* * *

'But now I'm genin, maybe they will say sure and teach me some family jutsu.' Naruto enter the house with a small smile and he can hear his family speaking in the kitchen as he get closer.

"Naruto passed the real genin exam?!" Kushina gasped in shock, "But he wasn't supposed to!" Naruto froze, "Why did Kakashi passed him?!"

"He said that he gave them one last chance and they used that to help Sakura by feeding her lunch." Minato replied with a sigh, "I have no choice but to put him down as a genin."

"But dad, it's too dangerous!" Mito said worriedly, "You're the hokage, you have to do something!"

"Have you think about putting him on genin reserves?" Nami asked, "That way, he'll think about changing careers to something safer like cipher divison."

"Yes, yes, what she said!" Kushina looked at her husband, "Can't you swap him out with someone else?"

"I could, but there is no genin available." Minato sighed, "And I can't just demote anyone to genin on a whim without a good reason."

"No…" Kushina sit down with hands on her head, "He's not supposed to be a shinobi…He can't perform any jutsu higher than D-rank! Not to mentioned that his output is so low that he can't enhanced his body like this Rock Lee!"

"Don't worry, mommy!" Narumi hugged her mother's side, "We're gonna protect Onii-chan! We're stronger than him and I can take him far away with my chain cocoon!"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about him." Minato can't help but to chuckle lightly at the image of his young daughter wrapping her brother in ball of chains, "Because I will put his team on D-ranked and low-C-ranked missions until we find the replaceable genin. We have a lot of time to persuade him to quit shinobi lifestyle and choose something more safer like shop owner or something like that."

"Yeah…" Kushina sighed, "Why does he have to be so stubborn? We tried to dissuade him from that by not let him training with us…We even made sure that he don't know that we have been training the girls with some ninjutsu like rasengan…"

'…Wha…' Naruto's eyes widened before he start to backpedal away from the kitchen's doorway then outside before he run away at random direction, fighting some tears from leaking out form the corner of his eyes.

* * *

He don't know how long he have been running for, neither where he end up in but he don't care. Naruto punch a large tree trunk with gritted teeth, the thoughts of what his family have been doing behind his back…It make him so upset! He hate how they been smothering him, how they treat him like a fragile glass, how they always encourage him while secretly try to stop him, his older sister's sudden distancing, telling him lies or make up some excuse…It's not his fault that he was born with this damned defect! He finally become a genin after all these hard works he put into his three jutsu and now they are trying to rob him of his dream, his chance to be on equal standing with everyone, his sisters, his parent and his hard work! "W-Why?!" Naruto hissed angrily with closed eyes, "WHY ME?!" The combination of these endless nightmares that pursue him for almost six years and the true intention of his family fill him with something strange but so familiar as he pull his fist back then drive it back against the trunk with an anguish scream.

The trunk explodes out in rain of splinters and Naruto's eyes snap open widened in shock. "W-Wha…" He stare at three deep large gashes in the tree trunk before something black flick from the corner of his eyes and he slowly look down to his hand…Only to see a black claw. His skin have become jet black with some tufts sticking out around his wrist and on elbow, and his fingers were replaced by onyx black talon claws. "What the fuck?" Naruto stare at his bestial-like claw before he realize something, "W-Wait, i-i-isn't that the claw from dreams?" He has seen this hand few times so why does he have…

A bizarre soft screech rang out, startling Naruto and his head whip to right down to see a bizarre creature. It has black imp-like body, a round head with glowing yellow eyes in perfect circle and no face features, two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head and three clawed fingers. It stretches its arms up with another screech, hopping up and down like some kind of twisted rabbit.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto scrambled back onto the dirt with a plop as his black arm turn back to normal without a warning and the creature crawl toward with another screech. "S-S-STAY BACK, YOU THING! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"That creature is Shadow." A voice speak behind him, once again startle the poor boy as the creature tilt its head to right with a twitch.

"Wha…" The blonde boy looked back to see a tall figure in black cloak with a sliver chain and its hood up to hide its face in darkness. "S-Shadow? Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The figure reach up to its hood then pull it back, "Call me Kiara." The figure reveals itself to be a female and Naruto thought she look so beautiful and exotic. The woman appear to be young adult and she stand at about seven foot tall, slender body with AA cup. She have a long raven black straight hair that reach to her rear, regal face with light pink lips, tanned brown skin but what take him aback was her eyes, they were pitch-black, just pure black orbs. "It's nice to meet you…" She spoke smoothly, flashing her pearl-white teeth.

"N-N-Naruto, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." He stuttered before he look back to the twitching creature, "Um, i-is that…Shadow yours?"

"No, it is just a stray Heartless." Kiara walked up to him with a light hum, "How it finds its way here into this life and universe, I don't know."

"Heartless?" Naruto muttered confusingly as the creature inch closer to him then rub its head against his palm with a gentle purr before his head wince at a small jolt, '…Why does it sound so familiar?'

"It is name of the creatures that were born from the darkness of people's hearts." The elegant woman explained, "Their purpose is to search out anyone with hearts and consume them to produce more heartless…"

"Wait, what?!" He yanked his hand away from the creature with widened eyes, "This thing eats hearts?!"

"Yes, but don't worry." Kiara bend down to stroke the purring creature's head lovely, "It will not harm you or me because we both have true darkness inside us."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, "What are you talking about? I don't have any evil urge inside me…"

"You people, always allocate darkness with evil." She rolled her eyes…That's what Naruto think. "Darkness does not mean we are evil. Do you know what Yin is?"

"Hai…" He said after some pauses, "It means it's negative like cold, empty, broken and hatred…All negative things, right?"

"Yes, it's a simple way to put it." Kiara said before she look at him, "You're not bright, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm not one for deep stuff." Naruto glared at her as she smirk lightly, "…So…You said I have darkness inside me…How can you tell if I have one?"

"Because you bring it out when you hit this tree." She gestured at the tree's gashes then to his hand before she notice his questioning look, "I saw you doing it."

"Wait, that was the darkness?" He looked at his hand in wonderment, "Is that some kind of bloodline limit or some yin chakra…But it doesn't feel like chakra."

"Because it's not." Kiara said calmly, "You didn't use chakra at this time, you used the darkness itself…And at same time, you didn't."

"Huh?" Naruto squirted his eyes confusingly, "What? I used darkness and at same time, I don't? What do you mean? You're not making sense!"

"Hmm, that is something you have to find out on your own." Kiara stopped petting the shadow as the boy frowned at her with frustration, "Tell me, how do you active it?" She pointed at his hand again.

"I don't know, it just happened." Naruto muttered, "I swing at it and it just come out like that."

"When you did it, what did you feel at this time?" Kiara said.

"Um…" He think back to this moment, "I was angry, frustrated and upset…No, wait…I…I feel nothing, just empty…It's hard to explain it in words…"

"Feel it out, find it…" She said, "Then concentrate on it."

"…" Naruto bring his hand up to his eyes then he think back on this strange feeling and it take a while until his hand suddenly transform into claw again. "I-I got it! The feeling…It's really empty…And at same time, it feel so welcoming…I…" He dropped the transformation, "I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't understand." Kiara run her hand through his hair with a whisper, very low enough that he can't hear her, "You always don't understand at first but you will in a time."

"…Hey, how do you know about it and why are you helping me?" Naruto looked up to her with some suspicion, "We just met."

"How do I know?" Kiara repeated, "Because I'm like you and why I'm helping you? You'll find out in a time." Naruto squirted his eyes at her again out of frustration and confusion as she stand up with the creature in her arms, "I'll be going, it's getting late and you don't want your family to get worried about you." He just noticed how dark it get right now, "Before you go, if you are interesting in learning more, come here anytime you want…But I want you to keep your new powers a secret from your family and anyone else for now…"

"Why not?" Naruto frowned, "What if I want to tell them about it and train with them, how can you stop me from doing that?"

"You can do that…" She whispered, "But then you will never reach the full potential. You barely scratch the surface and there isn't anyone else but me that know how to."

'The full potential…' He looked at his hand.

"And can you trust your family after knowing what they have been trying to do to you the whole time?" Kiara's voice spoke softly.

"…Wait, how do you know?!" Naruto's head snap up, only to stare at empty field and he quickly scan around for Kiara or this heartless creature but there's no trace of them. 'W-What's going on? What's up with this lady…' Naruto slowly walk away from the clearing with few glances over his shoulders as if this woman will pop up anytime, '…May…Maybe I'll keep it from them a little longer until I figure out what to do…'

* * *

"Oh, Naruto!" Kushina called out as soon as her son walks into her sight from the living room, "You have been out all day, where were you? Oh, how did your exam go?"

"I was with some friends." Naruto said, "And for the exam, I passed it. I'm a real genin now."

"That's great!" The redhead grinned, "I always know you can do it, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank…" He looked around as he tried his best to control his expression, "Um, where's sisters and dad?"

"Umiko took your sisters out to celebrate and your father is still in Hokage tower, working on his paperwork." Kushina answered, "Would you like me to make some dinner?"

"No thank." Naruto shook his head, "I just ate…I'm going to bed, I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, okay…" She looked at her son with some questioning look before she walk over to him then peck his forehead, "Good night."

"Night, mom." He walk up the stairs as his mother look slightly concerned before she write it off as something nothing, he probably feel very tired and a little hurt knowing that his older sister just took his sisters out and leave him out again.

* * *

It have been about a hour since he get in his bed and staring at the ceiling before he roll to his right side, staring at his right hand. He honestly doesn't know what to make out from today and everything feel so overwhelmed for him to take it in. The hand transform into claw and a familiar jolt hit him out of blue.

* * *

 _He stare at a blurry face up close as they both lie on their side and the figure takes hold of his hand. "Can you turn back to your […]?" The figure asked._

" _Are you sure?" He said, "I don't want to make you feel unc…"_

" _Yes, I'm sure." The figure cut him off with a soft timid smile, "Please?"_

"… _Alright…" His hand in his view transforms into bestial claw in the figure's grip and he feel its hand stroke his claw gently. The blurry face tilt up as if it was looking into his eyes and its mouth was moving but no sound come out. His other claw place gently on its cheek and he feel his mouth moving as if he was saying something back to her._

* * *

"Urk…" Naruto winced, canceling his transformation. "Another one?" Just what the fuck is going on? Is he starting to lose it?! Before he can think more about his bizarre issue, he hear some creaking near his door and he quickly roll to other side away from the door in case if one of his family decide to come in. A sound of his doorknob twist around then twist back but he don't hear the door opening and the silence last for few minutes before he hear some footsteps walking away from the door. Naruto want to get up and check outside to see who was it but he stay in, he don't want to see any of his family members right now. "Ugh…I can't wait for tomorrow, maybe it'll take my mind off from everything…"

* * *

"Report in." Kakashi spoke into his mic.

"Pinky here." Sakura's voice muttered annoyingly.

"Emo Edgelord here." Sasuke's voice grunted with some angry tone.

"Raccoon Boy in." Naruto's voice said, "Um, sensei…"

"What's the distance to the target?" The masked jonin spoke.

"Guys, I…"

"About twenty meters." Sasuke replied, "I'm following some tracks of this target."

"So am I." Sakura said.

"Zero." Naruto said as everyone blinked at his response, "I mean, I have Tora in my arms."

"Wait, what?!" Kakashi blinked before he shunshin to the location of his student as the other rush in to see Naruto holding a purring cat, with ribbon on its left ear, in his arms.

"Mission accomplished?" The blonde asked them lamely, scratched the purring cat's chin.

"…A-Again?" The masked jonin pinched the bridge of his nose, "How did you do it? We just got our mission twenty minutes ago, that gotta be some new 'Catch Tora' record."

"Or why she don't scratch your face…" Sakura rubbed her face with a grimace, this damn cat clawed Sasuke's and her face up the first six time and for some reason, it never attack Naruto.

"I don't know, she just comes up to me after seeing me." Naruto looked down at Tora with a shrug, "Maybe she like me?"

'But this demon cat hates everyone…' Kakashi stared at the mewling creature nervously, it really scare him to see that cat after many years and he still don't know how the hell this cat can live so long…Neither why it barely age! He chased this cat when he was a genin! "L-Let's go back and report it to our hokage."

"When will we get C-rank mission?" Sasuke asked his sensei as they start to move out to their destination, "We have been doing nothing but chores for two weeks…" His eyebrow barely twitched.

"I dunno." Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, "That's up to the hokage and if there's any C-rank missions in."

"I heard that if you did thirty D-rank then you can take C-rank." Sakura pointed out, "We did these twice so how come we don't get any C-rank from him or you asking for one?"

"That's correct." The masked jonin nodded, "But there aren't any C-rank missions for a while, I just checked. Just be a little patient a bit longer."

"Okay." The pinkette huffed as the team enters the Hokage Tower and head up to their leader's office.

"Team seven reporting in." Kakashi cleared his throat to speak to his sensei, "We successfully catch Tora."

"Already?" Minato blinked at them then look at the clock, "I gave you that about thirty minutes ago…That have to be a new record."

"Thank to Naruto here." The masked jonin gestured to the said boy as he handed the cat over to a random chunin, the creature suddenly clawing at the screaming chunin's face with hiss. "How he managed to make this cat like him, I don't know…"

"I-I see…" The hokage chuckled lightly with a small sweatdrop, he can't believe that his son somehow tamed this demon cat…He shiver at the memory of chasing this cat when he was a genin…Wait, how the hell is this cat still alive and barely aging?

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke spoke, "Is there any C-rank mission in today? We have completed above sixty D-rank missions."

"Well…" Minato was about to say something but someone enter the room by slamming the doors open with a wide grin.

"We're back from third C mission, dad, gimme us one of two C-ranks!" Mito said loudly with her team behind.

"Oh, there are two?" The Uchiha heir looked away from the team to Minato as team eleven notice team seven before he realize something, "Kakashi-sensei, didn't you said that there are no C-rank missions for a while? How come they had three C-rank missions?"

"Oh, well…" Kakashi glanced at his teacher and Kushina as they stiffened slightly, "Maybe I missed them when I looked through the mission board, there's so much D-rank and other above your paygrade."

"Or you were busying look at this smut book of yours." Kushina smirked and the masked jonin rub his head sheepishly.

'Lies.' Naruto frowned slightly with clenched fist inside his pocket, knowing his parents' true intention but he don't know that his sensei was also on it too until now. Which explain why he only teaches them teamwork and tree climbing exercise.

"Kakashi-sensei, should we take one?" Sakura asked her teacher, "I want to see what the difference between D and C is"

"Let me think…" The masked jonin cupped his chin with a hum, subtly share a glance with the hokage and his wife. They want him to say no and make up some excuse, the masked jonin was about to answer his student but Naruto cut him off.

"Maybe one of them is low-C mission." Naruto muttered slightly cold, "Less risks, more safer." Few certain people nearly flinch at his statement.

'Did Naruto overhear us the other day?' Nami glanced at her triplet brother with concern glint in her eyes, 'No, it's impossible. I would have sense him…'

'Does he know?' Minato wondered before he shake it off, 'No, maybe he's asking for one so they can ease in…' Kushina also thought the same thing.

"…Is there?" Kakashi spoke up after take one glance at the blonde boy, "A low C mission? I think it will do them some good to get a little experience on what C-rank mission's like."

"Let me check…" The hokage pulled two separate scrolls then read them swiftly, the first one is an escort to Wave country, which is out of the Land of Fire's border, and the other one is a message delivery to a village, few days away within the border. He made his decision when he checked them, "Team seven, you will have a message delivery mission. Team eleven, you get a escort mission." He handed the scrolls over to the senseis, "You'll both leave tomorrow morning."

"What kind of delivery mission is it?" Sasuke asked his teacher stoically, fighting to hold his excitement back.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning before we leave." Kakashi checked the mission for the duration, "You three should start packing, a week worth at max. You're dismissed for the day."

"Hai, sensei." His genin students replied then gave their leader a bow before they exit the office.

"Hey, Sasuke, wanna go and get…" Sakura said as soon as they get out of the tower.

"Hn." Sasuke rejected her with a grunt as he walked away and the pinkette drop her head with a groan.

"Dang, another rejection…" Sakura slowly walked away, "Bye, Naruto."

"Later, Sakura." Naruto replied back, walking in different direction. 'Should I go to this place…' He never return to this area after met this Kiara lady because of D-rank missions, training with Kakashi and his family's continuous overprotective natural. He barely get some time to do some experiment with his weird arm transformation, it turn out he can do it with other arm and both at same time if he concentrate enough. 'But I gotta be on my guard around this lady…' This woman is so suspicious but for some reason, he trusts her and he can't explain it.

"Wait up, Naru-nii!" Naruto snap out from his thoughts as he looks over to see Mito jog up to him with their sisters in tow, "You're heading home, right? Let's walk together, it's been a while since we did that."

"…Yeah." He nodded once and the genin siblings walk together before one of his sisters speaks.

"You exciting about tomorrow?" Mito grinned, "It'll be your first C mission."

"Yeah, and you're on fourth one." Naruto said somewhat snarky and his triplet sisters notice his tone, something that makes them share a concerning looks.

"Hai, it's a recent thing." Nami said calmly, "The last three missions were pretty straightforward, we delivered some messages to some nearby towns and escort a merchant to a small village few miles from north gate. You're going on a delivery mission, right? So it'll be very simple and straightforward, nothing big. It's very rare to run into any bandits or missing nin…"

"Yup, it's not dangerous!" Narumi smiled up to her big brother as she reaches out to grab his hand in a hold, "You don't have to gotta fight anyone. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He yanks his hand out of her hold with a scoff to the young girl's shock.

"Onii-chan?" The young blonde uttered.

"Naru-nii, what's the matter with you?" Mito frowned worriedly.

"Nothing, I realize I have to buy some supplies." Naruto walked away from them as fast as he can before they think of following him, "I'll see you guys at home."

"Ah, wait, Onii-chan, I wanna go with…!" Narumi called out but her brother disappear around the corner and she pout dejectedly. "Aw…"

"Nami-nee, you think he's upset about the C missions?" The short-haired sister turned to the said redhead.

"It's a possibility." Nami frowned slightly, "But I also think he might overheard us about father's idea to put him on…"

"No, you don't think he…?" Mito's eyes widened, "Do you?"

"I'm not sure." The long-haired redhead sighed, "But one thing I know is that we should leave him alone for now."

"…A-Alright…" The short-haired redhead let out a sigh before she turn to her confusing little sister, "Naru-chan, want to get some ramen on our way?"

"Okay." Narumi said lowly, little sad about her big brother.

* * *

The very next day, two teams approach the gate and the jonin of team eleven was talking to an old man named Tazuna for few moments then turn to her team. "Okay, we are going out right now…" She turned to her only son with a smile, "Bye, Naruto. Be careful on your first C-mission. If anything happen, stick to your sensei and…"

"Bye." Naruto cut her off, "You better getting going, the old man look like he want to leave right away."

"I-I'm not oooold…" Tazuna took a big sip from his sake bottle before he stumble pass the gateway, "Come on, I have go back to Wave."

"Tazuna, please wait for us." Kushina sighed before she gives Naruto one last bye then leave with her daughters, who also say their farewell to their brother.

"Did you have some fight?" Sakura asked Naruto curiously after noticing his cold tone toward his family.

"Something like that." Naruto huffed lightly before he look around, "How long do you think it'll take until Kakashi show up?"

"Two hours, give or take." Sasuke grunted and he was right when their masked sensei finally show up.

"Yo." Kakashi held his hand up to his annoying students, "Sorry, I was late because I got lost on the road of life…"

"You already used this excuse yesterday." The blonde deadpanned, "You need to get new materials."

"Nah, you can't knock off the classics." The masked ninja said lazily before he beckons them to follow him out, "Let's go. It'll take three to four days to reach our destination."

"Um, sensei, where are we going to?" Sakura asked him, "And how long will we stay there for?"

"We are going to Vale, a new village near here." Kakashi replied, "And we may stay there for a day to few days or so, depending on the leader's reply to hokage-sama's message."

"Vale…" Sasuke muttered, "Isn't this a place where they train five-man team instead of usual four?"

"Yes, that's the one." The masked jonin confirmed with a nod, "I have met some people there one time and they call themselves huntsmen. They're interesting bunch and the way they use their chakra is pretty extraordinary, even their bloodlimit are unique in some way."

'Vale…Huntsmen…' Naruto frowned mentally, 'Why does it feel like I heard them before?' A sharp sting went through his head and the blonde wince, that feeling is starting to annoy him…'And Beacon Academy, why is it so familiar for some reason?' It never occur to him that no one mention Beacon Academy to him.

* * *

In a deep forest, Kiara sit on the grass as she stroke the head of Shadow on her lap and the creature make some noise, almost like purring. "I know you're exciting, my little one." Kiara whispered down to the creature, "But it's not what you hope for. This blade is still sleeping deep inside him…What he have awakening was something else and it's something that I don't expect…" A ghostly smirk appear on her lip, "Who would have thought that he receive this gift from his third life…As the Grimm." She look up to the sky, "I wonder if they will trigger his buried memories when my dear reach Vale and meet her…" She pet the purring creature again, "Yes, I hope so. That is the only way to break this curse and break the damning cycle. We all deserve good ending." A quiet wind blow through and the pair vanish without a trace but if you look closer, you could see a shadow moving across the dirt like an snake.

* * *

Somewhere in a bright white space, two pair of pure white eyes with black outline snaps open then narrows itself in some form of anger.

" _YoU dArE?!"_

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of RD! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Okay, there are something weird going on here! What the fuck is going on?**

 **There is lot of things to cover here but few things I can say is that it looks like Naruto have some kind of power relating to darkness and something about many lives…Not to mention the mysterious woman named Kiara!**

 **Now Naruto is out on his first C mission and he want to prove himself that he can be a shinobi with low amount of chakra!**

 **How will team seven's first C mission turn out? Wait, they're going to Vale village? Huntsmen? Grimm? What's going on? Why are they here? Does that mean there are something going on around Naruto?! Also, what's the deal with Naruto's nightmares? Will we get some answers soon or not? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be devoured by darkness.**


End file.
